conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eternity
Religion "It is our sacred duty, as those dedicated to the two true gods, to unite this world for the dark ones coming! Together the world must stand against this horror, for without unity we are nothing. Without unity our bodies will be blown aside by his power and our souls rent by his anger. Without unity, the world will fall into shadow!" The Eternity" binds the people of the Empire towards one purpose, to unite the world for the Dark one's coming. The followers of this religion believe the Haram Empire to be the only nation capable of achieving this goal. Basis "The Eternity" is essentially split between two gods, one for each gender, namely: The Eternal Mother and the Eternal Father. Both deities stand equal in power and cooperate to achieve their goals however each goes about doing this differently. However, neither may interact directly through the world, it is only through their followers that they may enforce their will upon this world. The Eternal Mother The Eternal Mother is a god of benevolence; her female followers believe that the world can be united through diplomatic means. Those following the mother are known for not only their ability to settle an argument but also their ability to heal, often with herbs but some are gifted in healing with the power of magic. The Eternal Mother is depicted as a tall, thin woman of great beauty, her hair white and flowing while her eyes glow with white divine power. In her hands stand her symbols, in the right a ball of swirling water, in the left a column of spinning air. These are her elements. Disciples of the Eternal mother bleach their hair in an imitation of their god and wear only white. Although Disciples eyes lack the divine glow of their "Mother" they paint the skin around their eyes white which gives them an unnerving appearance at times. "The Chosen" or strong magic users absorbed by the Disciples are highly valued and hold significant sway over those below them. In the end, the Disciples of the Eternal mother agree with their counterparts, Soldiers of the Eternal Father, that if negotiations break down and violence is necessary to further unity, so be it. The Eternal Father The Eternal Father is a god of war, his male followers believe that the world can be united through conquest. Soldiers of the Eternal Father are known for their outstanding combat abilities, and for a strong commanding presence on the battlefield. The Eternal Father is depicted as a tall handsome man clad in a black coat. Like his garments his hair is also black and his eyes radiate fiery divine power. In his hands are his two elemental symbols, in the right a ball of flame, the left a sharp jagged stone. Soldiers of the Eternal Father wear black coats and often dye their hair black in an imitation of their god. Unlike the Disciples of the Eternal Mother, Soldiers do not paint their eyes but instead wear a sword at their side at all times which each is trained to use to devastating effect. "The Chosen" or strong magic users absorbed by the Soldiers are even more highly valued than those of the Eternal Mother and stand highest in the ranks of the Soldiers. The Chosen of the Eternal father tend to major in the elements of their deity and are cleared to use their powers whenever necessary. A Chosen Soldier in battle is terrifying to behold, since they are trained from their initiation not only to use magic offensively and defensively but to wield the blades they carry at their sides. In the end, the Soldiers of the Eternal Father agree with their counterparts, Disciples of the Eternal mother, that if negotiations are possible or necessary to further unity, so be it. NOTE TO SELF: Rename 'The Faith'